Recently, with the increasingly high demand of the market on electronic products and the advanced processing technique, more and more 3C products emphasize portable convenience and popularization of the demand of the market. Typical signal chip packaging technique cannot readily meet the increasingly demand of the market, and it has become a product trend to design and manufacture products with characteristics of being light, thin, short, and small, an increased packaging density, and a low cost. Therefore, under the precondition of being light, thin, short, and small, various integrated circuits (ICs) with different functions are integrated by using various stacking packaging manners, so as to reduce the package volume and package thickness, which is a main stream for the research on the market of various packaging products.